beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Draciel F
Draciel F is a Defense-type Beyblade and was Max's third beyblade. It was preceded by Draciel S and was replaced by Draciel V. Bit Chip (BC): Draciel (F Version) The chip depicts Draciel. Attack Ring (AR): Eight Spike *'Weight:' 5 grams Eight Spike is designed in a circular shape with 8 protrusions. This Attack Ring carries the torch of worthless Draciel AR's, as it has absolutely no competitive use due to its absymal preformance in all fields. Weight Disk (WD): Eight Balance *'Weight:' 14 Grams The Balance series of Weight Disks has three different versions that were updated as newer Beyblades were released. Chronologically, the first Balance WD to be released was Six Balance, followed by Eight Balance, and finally Ten Balance. The number before the word “Balance” on each WD represents the number of sides on each WD (ex. Eight Balance would have eight sides, making in into an octagon shape). * Note: The six sided version of the Balance WD is officially referred to as simply "Balance", but the word "Six" is commonly used before the word among Bladers to differentiate between all three types. The Balance WD has a weight which is between that of Wide and Heavy WDs. It's mass is distributed well, and in theory would be used for both Defense and Endurance purposes. That being said, there is numerous other options which are better for those types, and even Balance types which also in theory would benefit from this type of WD have much better choices (such as Ten Heavy). Ten Balance is the heaviest out of all of the Balance weight disks, and generally speaking, is chosen over Six and Eight Balance when customizing. Spin Gear (SG): Right SG (Oil Ball Ver.) A SG that allows for right spin while using in combination with a right shooter. In a right-spin SG, two tabs (situated close to the right sides of the Spin Gear) would attach to the right-spin Shooter, allowing the Beyblade to be spun in a clockwise motion. It was first released with Driger S. Blade Base (BB): Fortress Base *'Weight of BB Only:' 12 grams *'Weight of BB with 1 set of metal balls (Original Weight):' 14 grams *'Weight of BB with 2 set of metal balls:' 16 grams *'Weight of BB with 3 set of metal balls:' 18 grams SG Oil Ball contains a metal ball with an oil reservoir above it, which makes it an excellent Blade Base for Defense. In fact, due to this round metal tip, it has a tendency to remain in the central area of the stadium in order to avoid attacks. The metal tip causes less friction between itself and the Beystadium which normally allows it to get knocked around in terms of defense, but its ability to hold up to 2 or 3 sets of metal balls prevents this because of the increase in weight. Fortress Base can hold 2 sets of metal balls in its pocket, and 2 additional metal balls in the small holes in the Blade Base, this does however require a specific Weight Disk. Fortress Base can hold Bearing Spin Gears. Other Versions * Draciel F - Crystal Version * Draciel F - Metal Master Series Version * Draciel F - Random Booster F Version * Draciel F - Stater Recolor Version (Black) * Draciel F - Beyblade Fukubako 2002 (Clear white) * Draciel F - Burst Version Gallery Toyline DracielF_box2.jpg|Takara Tomy Packaging Draciel F.jpg Draciel F Box Metal Master.jpg Draciel Fortress M.M.png Draciel Fortress M.M side.jpg Draciel Fortress M.M parts.png Draciel Fortress M.M front.jpg DracielFAttackRingEightSpike.jpg DracielFBladeBase.jpg DracielFParts.jpg beyblade3.jpg Draciel Fortress attack ring.gif Draciel F Ball Bearing spin gear.gif Eight Balance weight disk.gif Draciel Fortress Ball Bearing base.gif Bey, 2002 Draciel F stats & parts.png Draciel F - Original Version Dracielffront.jpg Dracielfsideview.jpg Dracielfparts.jpg Dracielfbb2.jpg Dracielfbb1.jpg Bey, Draciel Fortress Side view 5.jpg Bey, Draciel Fortress Side view 4.jpg Bey, Draciel Fortress Side view 3.jpg Bey, Draciel Fortress Side view 2.jpg Bey, Draciel Fortress Side view 1.jpg Draciel F - Crystal Version Crystal Draciel F Attack Ring & Bit Chip Top.jpg|Crystal Draciel F Attack Ring & Bit Chip (Top View) Crystal Draciel F Attack Ring & Bit Chip Bottom.jpg|Crystal Draciel F Attack Ring & Bit Chip (Bottom View) Crystal Draciel F Weight Disk Top.jpg|Crystal Draciel F Weight Disk (Top View) Crystal Draciel F Weight Disk Bottom.jpg|Crystal Draciel F Weight Disk (Bottom View) Crystal Draciel F Blade Base Bottom.jpg|Crystal Draciel F Blade Base (Bottom View) Crystal Draciel F Blade Base Top.jpg|Crystal Draciel F Blade Base (Top View) Crystal Draciel F Blade Base Metal Ball Weights.jpg|Crystal Draciel F Blade Base w/ Metal Ball Weights (Top View) Crystal Draciel F Spin Gear.jpg|Crystal Draciel F Spin Gear (3/4 View) Crystal Draciel F Top.jpg|Crystal Draciel F (Top View) Crystal Draciel F Bottom.jpg|Crystal Draciel F (Bottom View) Crystal Draciel F three quarter.jpg|Crystal Draciel F (3/4 Side View) Cdf13.jpg|Plastic grease container w/ rubber tool (Bit Chip Size Comparison) Anime Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 249640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 706480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 647920.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Defense Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Max's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades